The standardization body 3GPP TSG SA1, which is responsible for the definition of general MMS service aspects (see 3GPP TS 22.140, Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS); Service Aspects; Stage 1 (Release 5)), has approved new requirements for (automatic) bearer selection in MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service). According to these requirements, an MMS-capable UE (=User Equipment: e.g., a mobile phone) shall be able to automatically select a bearer from a list of different sets of Interface to Core Network and Bearer parameters stored in the USIM (UMTS Subscriber Identity Module) based on their order of precedence. When automatic selection of bearers is disabled, the user shall be able to select a bearer manually from the Interface to Core Network and Bearer parameters. Furthermore, it is also desirable that the switch to a less preferred bearer, in case the most preferred is not available, takes place without any user intervention. Network operators and users will benefit from the usage of the most suitable bearer for the delivery and submission of Multimedia Messages. Currently, in the 3GPP USIM specification TS 31.102, there is no way to express any order of precedence with the storage of Interface to Core Network and Bearer parameters and, thus, the new standardization requirements cannot be met.
The present invention aims to bring a solution to the above-described problem. It preferably defines two alternative, advantageous mechanisms to prioritize a list of TLV objects, and two corresponding mechanisms for automatic bearer selection from the MMS Interface to Core Network and Bearer parameters based on their order of precedence.
Nowadays, in mobile networks like GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), SMS (Short message Service) is used to send and receive short messages between mobile terminals. Currently, a new messaging service, the so-called MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service) is being standardized. Contrary to SMS, MMS messages may contain multimedia elements such as, for example, text, image, audio or video.
MMS is a peer-to-peer messaging service between two MMS User Agents which are both connected to an MMS Relay/Server. The User Agent resides either on a mobile phone, such as a UMTS-UE (User Equipment) or a GSM-MS (Mobile Station), on an external device, such as a notebook/laptop, connected to a mobile phone, or even on a PC. It is preferable an application layer function that provides the user with the ability to view, compose and handle the Multimedia Messages (=MMs); for example, the submitting and receiving of MMs. The MMS Relay/Server is a network entity responsible for the storage and handling of incoming and outgoing messages and for the transfer of messages between different messaging systems. In general terms, there is a data exchange between such a transmitting and receiving entity.
Mobile communication services such as the 2nd generation (e.g., GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications)) and the 3rd generation, (e.g., UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication Service) preferably use well-defined smart cards in addition to mobile phones. Plugged into a mobile phone, these smart cards enable a user to use the mobile communication service he/she has subscribed to. Moreover, user preferences and settings as well as a user's personal information can be stored on such smart cards. In GSM these cards are called SIM (Subscriber Identity Module). In UMTS one distinguishes between the physical card which is called UICC (Universal IC Card; IC: Integrated Circuit) and its logical functionality, the USIM (UMTS Subscriber Identity Module).
An Elementary File for MMS Connectivity Parameters (=EFMMSCP) is defined on the USIM. This EF (Elementary File) contains values for Multimedia Messaging Connectivity Parameters, which can be used by the ME for user assistance in preparation of connecting to the network for the MMS purpose. The EFMMSCP is present, when the MMS service in the USIM service table is “available.” This EFMMSCP is shown in FIG. 1.
The EFMMSCP is an transparent file (for example, on a storage medium like a smart card), where the MMS connectivity parameters are stored in sequential order. To make searching and reading out of the parameters easier, the parameters are stored by making use of the so-called, constructed TLV (Tag, Length, Value) object structure. The MMS Connectivity Parameters consist of MMS implementation, which indicates the used implementation (e.g., WAP), the MMS Relay/Server address, a set of Interface to Core Network and Bearer Information including access point for the core network (e.g., GGSN) and required bearer information elements (e.g., Bearer, Address, Type of address, Speed, Call type, Authentication type, Authentication id, Authentication password) and a set of Gateway Information (e.g., Address, Type of address, Port, Service, Authentication type, Authentication id and Authentication password). All this information is coded according to the guideline provided in 3GPP TS 23.140 (see 3GPP TS 23.140, Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS); Functional description; stage 2 (Release 5)).